Three times love
by Selene Garcia
Summary: And three times she fell in love with him.
1. Apologies

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and blablablabla...**

**A/N: **hahahahahahahaha If someone thought I was dead... I'm almost there. I'm pretty busy now, but I found sometime for you guys (Happy dance). I was at my Pedagogical work organization class (In my first language is "Organização do trabalho pedagogico" or "OTP"), and it's sucks because every class I think "Why can't I talk about my OTPs on my OTP class? This doesn't make sense" and I started to writing this. Just like that. But no worries, my OTP class is all like "I can read about this latter". The truth is... Every class is like that. Ok, we were reading something about education rules and it was boring, and the last thing I remember was "rules is for losers". I'll be a great teacher hahahahahahha NO.

.

.

.

They should decide if Connie goes or stay. The truth is, they should find a way that Connie could stay without any fights or ruined some case. Jack's words was clear, they should to fix this.

She was sitting and he was looking at the floor with his hands on his pocket

"You don't have to go" Mike says gently "I was wrong. I'm the bastard who has to go. I screwed up, you were just doing the right thing..."

"No. I did it, I have to pay the price" Connie's voice was low "I screwed up when I told to the defense about the nurse. We've been working together for so long... And I'd cheated on you... Maybe we can't be partners anymore"

"It's that what you want?" Mike asked

"I don't know" Connie whispired "I just couldn't stand another fight"

"Con..." Mike said sweeter than the first time. She doesn't understand why she feels butterflies in her stomach every time he called her by the nickname he had given her "I know I hurt you once, and I know I'll be stupid enough to do it again ..." Connie saw a different glow in his eyes "... But you know you can forgive me, as many times as necessary, you know I'm changing, and I just need time ... Just give me one more chance and I swear that the mission of my life will be prove to you that you will not regret it"

"Ok Mike... Actually, I shouldn't have done what I did"

"So... Is everything alright between us? I will see you tomorrow?" He smiled shyly

"Course" Connie smiled back

"Well. See you" He kissed her forehead and walked to the elevator.

Connie could not help the smile that appeared on her lips.

As she watched him disappear among the crowd, Connie realized that there was something about Mike that she never noticed before. Something in the way she felt chills every time his hand touched hers, or how she melted like butter with his smile, or even the butterflies in her stomach every time he whispered something in her ear when they were in the court room.

Why was she thinking about him this way? ... Oh no, he is her boss, she couldn't, she shouldn't ... God! Now it's too late.

She is in love

.

.

.

Well folks, that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. If you do not like, do not read the next two chapters hahahahahaha. I'll be posting more soon


	2. The first not date

**A/N:** I'm posting just because my boyfriend broke my guitar, and I'm sad. And... Uh... I forgot to tell in the first chapter. The first chapter is post-Dignity, and the second is Post-For the defense. He broke my guitar, I'm going to break his bass. That son of a... Good lady

.

.

.

**The first not date**

"You guys will have to work together day and night." Jack smiled "That won't be a problem, will it?"

Course it will be a problem, and a big one. Connie barely know how to look at Mike, let alone work with him day and night. But it's not Mike's fault, Marcus is guilty. It's all his fault.

Connie could not take Marcus's words of her mind

.

.

.

_"It's tragic, Connie. You know, this whole thing is breaking someone's heart."_

_"Yours? I don't think so."_

_"Not mine. Poor Mike Cutter. He never realized you were available."_

What in the Hell could that means? No, Mike is just too professional to harbor any feelings for Connie... But it had some times where ... No, not him. Mike Cutter never falls.

.

.

.

Now, sitting in his office, Connie was dominated by her thoughts as she watches Mike while he works.

The way his eyes carefully rolled the sheet he was reading, his hair slightly messy drooping over his forehead, his tie was undone the knot, it still around his neck, but soon it will be on the couch or anywhere else. And his shirt ... Oh .. His shirt had a three buttons undone. The classic Mike Cutter working.

There was something about him that made her heart race. Connie just wanted to know what it was, and what she could do to stop it.

Lost in her own thoughts, Connie was taken of them when she felt strong but gentle hands put her coat on her shoulders. It was at that exact moment Connie noticed that Mike was not there anymore, but looking up, her eyes met the immensity of his ostensible blue eyes. "You were staring at me for almost half an hour". He smiled and Connie blushed. "So I guessed you were tired"

"Yeah. I could call it a night" She said getting up.

Mike grabbed her briefcase and led Connie out of the room with his hand on her waist. There was nothing much, just something that was part of their routine, but after what happened, she couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of their relationship to be more than just professional.

In the elevator, Connie watched as Mike looks so calm. After everything that happened he should be freaking out. She was freaking out. "Connie... I've been thinking..." He smiles nervously, that smile with dimples that makes Connie melt "...After all that happened..." Mike stammered a bit and Connie smiled at the way his temper changed rapidly, from self-assured and confident to insecure and nervous "...You and I... We could... Uh... You know... I don't know... I-I don't want to press you... It's just... Uh... Ah..."

"Yes Mike. I'd love"

"Really?" He looked as surprised as she was "I mean, I step in your place at eight, okay?"

"okay. I'll be waiting for you"

Mike smiled and the door opened, he kissed her forehead and handed her briefcase before leaving. Since the Grogan case, it had turned into a habit, Mike always kisses Connie's forehead before leaving, she likes the feel of his lips touching her skin, she just wanted to know how could be his kiss. If it was soft and delicate, or it's like his personality, intense and persuasive. Maybe it was handler "I'll be waiting for you? Now he will think you are desperate. After knowing about Marcus, Mike will think you're some kind of hoe that goes to bed with anyone. Great job Consuela" Connie said to herself hoping that there was no one around.

The elevator's doors almost closed as Connie was lost in her thoughts, luckily someone who was passing by held the door for her. "It's not a date," she thought as she left.

And until the time of their "not date," Connie repeated to herself multiple times that this was not a date.

It was eight o'clock when Connie heard a knock on the door. Mike and his Britannic punctuality. She opened the door, and there he was, Mike Cutter completely out of his executive air, but he still looking elegant. She could not help the sigh that escaped her lips when she saw him.

Mike handed her a bouquet of white roses, making Connie very surprised "How did you ...?"

"I heard some comments in the office"

"Jack or Anne?" Anne is a friend of Connie who works in the White Collar Crimes division "Anne" She said when she saw the answer in his eyes "I'll put it in the water and we can go"

"Ok, the cab is waiting "

"Cab? I thought you would came in your car" Connie's voice was coming from somewhere than Mike couldn't figure out where it was

"I've planned everything, Ms. Rubirosa" Mike smiles as he sees Connie

"Do you? This sound so wrong, Mr. Cutter" Connie said giving emphasis to Mike's last name.

"Wrong? We're just good friends getting out for dinner. How wrong could that be?"

Yeah, it's not a date, they are just friends and nothing more.

The restaurant was not far from Connie's apartment, in fact, she remembered saying to Anne that this was one of her favorite restaurants in Manhattan.

While Connie laughed at a joke that Mike had told, Mike recalled a conversation he had with Marcus in the hallway of the courthouse.

.

.

.

_"You too Mike?"_

_"Me too what?" Mike says angry as he watched Connie going._

_"Oh come on! She still so hot"_

_"I don't know what you are talking about"_

_"Just do it. I did" _

Mike saw the smile on Marcus's face, and it was only then that Mike figured out that Connie and Marcus were not just coworkers.

.

.

.

Back to now, Mike smiled as he realized that after all, Connie was still beside him. Steady and strong, ready for whatever comes. "I never said thank you" Mike said putting his hand on top of Connie's

"For what?" She didn't try to move her hand, ignoring all the butterflies in her stomach

"For... Put up with me all these years, for always being by my side, even when I'm a complete ass ... For have not gone away. For letting me win the Sanderson case" They laughed when remembering the time they were against each other in court "For making me see how lucky I am to have you by my side every day. Thanks Con... For everything... You're the best friend I could ever have"

Friend. If they only knew how much this word can hurt both of them.

After dinner, they walked back home, were just five blocks to Connie's apartment. When they left the restaurant, Connie felt the cold wind of the night, but then Mike put his jacket on her shoulders and brought her closer to him, wrapping her in a half-hug. It would be easier for Connie to not think about how bad she wanted to kiss him if his scent was not everywhere.

It was a beautiful starry night, the trees sway in the wind, creating a pleasant atmosphere. There was a group of musicians street that Connie wanted to stop to stare. And while he was listening to sweet music, Mike watched as Connie let herself get involved in music and the way the moonlight created a beautiful silver frame around her body.

If he don't kiss her now, he could never do it again. And even if she don't fell the same, he needs to try. He needs to take the chance of his life.

Connie looks at Mike, she was smiling. It's now or never, and among the crowd, Mike kissed her. Lips as sweet as her voice. His kiss is better than she ever could dream about. And now Mike knows that song - that according to Connie was "Whatever it takes" by Lifehouse - will be the song of a new beginning.

.

.

.

We are nearing the end. "Three times love" three chapters hahahahahaha get the joke? hahahaha no, right?


	3. I won't give up

**AN:** The last chapter. The idea for the last chapter came when I was doing a Historical foundations of education test. I'll be the worst teacher ever.

.

.

.

** I won't give up**

It was two years since that Connie moved to Los Angeles. It's hard to think about everything she left behind... Think about Mike. But her mother needs her, so she should forget her past and move on.

Dekker had moved to New York, some family problem. Connie would have a new boss, nobody told her anything about him, all she knows, is what she heard in the rumors. He is charming and has a cute smile. Just what she heard about Mike. _No, stop to think about him. He is not part of your life anymore._ Connie rebuked herself for the umpteenth time today.

"Knock, knock" TJ says as he walks into her office "Hello Consuela" he says smiling

"Hello Tommy" She smiled back

"Don't you call me Tommy"

"Don't you call me Consuela. Shouldn't you be working?"

"I should be in D.C"

"Don't you start to talk about Lauren"

"Don't you start to talk about Mike" They began to laugh at the pathetic way they acted for being away from their loved ones "I went say "Hi" for your new boss. He is a such nice guy"

"Why am I the only one who doesn't know him?"

"Because he is busy. I'm hungry, let's eat something"

"No, I'm not hungry"

"I didn't ask you. I said I'm hungry and we're going to eat something"

"You're a such gentle guy"

"You don't know how"

They know each other for two years, anyone could say there was something between them. But Connie and TJ are just two persons with a mutual pain. TJ never got his chance to tell Lauren what he feels, and Connie... Well Connie never knew what they could be, even passing so many good moments with Mike, she never knew what could happen, how long they could get.

"Can you tell me about Mike?" TJ says as he put a french fries in his mouth.

"Why you want to know about Mike?"

"Cause I'm thinking about to go to New York, then I need a damn good reason to explain why I spanked Mike Cutter to the death"

"You won't do that"

"I'll let you kill Lauren for hurt me"

Connie began to laugh at how TJ tried to look serious as he took a sip of his soda "TJ, you're the best womanizer friend that a woman could ever have"

"I'm not a womanizer. I only hide with casual sex what I couldn't have with Lauren"

Connie smiled, TJ might be an idiot, but he combined it with his sense of humor and his big heart. With his blue eyes, Tomas Jaruszalski is almost the perfect man.

Connie's phone began to ring and TJ laughed "Are you cheating on me?" He says as Connie hits his arm.

"Yes" Connie says laughing.

"Connie your new boss wants you in the office right now" It was Susan, Connie's new friend.

"Now?"

"Yeah"

"I'm on my way"

Connie huffed. She even know her new boss and hates him. He barely came and she wants to go back to New York. "Tommy, you drive me back to the office"

"I don't want to"

"I didn't ask you. I told you to drive me back to the office"

"Ok, but you pay our snack"

"Lauren has gone because you're a gross"

"And Mike didn't came with you because you're a pain in the ass"

"That wasn't funny"

"You started"

Any man could see Connie as a goal to be reached, but his love for Lauren and her love for Mike, only makes TJ see her like a little sister, and he is a brother very protective.

Coming up at the office, Connie felt nervous, she changed her boss three times in less than ten years. A fourth new boss, Connie prayed that he was nothing like Dekker. She wanted someone who was helpful like Jack and fun like Mike, but she knew no one in the world could replace them.

As closer she was, Connie shook TJ's hand. It was like a prisoner facing the death penalty. She opened the door, the room was empty, there was nobody there. Suddenly a song, their song, the song that played in their first kiss.

"Con..." The voice came from behind her. It's should be him. Just have to be him, no one called her Con for two years. "Now there's a million reasons for you to go, but if you can find a reason to stay.I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around. I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down, and if you give me a chance...Believe that I can change...I'll keep us together whatever it takes"

"Mike ..." Her eyes sparkled as she saw his smile

"My father died ..." He said as he walked up to her

"Oh .. I'm sorry"

"I don't. When he was dying, the bastard remember he has a son. Said he loved my mother and that he regretted so much for having abandoned us ... He said I should not give up on the people I love. when I heard that Dekker was moving to New York, I remembered what the son of a bitch said, so I did an exchange with Dekker. He is the new Bureau Chief ... And I'm your new boss, hope you do not mind having me as your boss again, because I won't give up on you... I won't give up on us "

"Oh Mike ... I would love if you were my boss again"

Mike smiled, and even after years, Connie still melted with that smile. He did not bother to demonstrate his feelings in public, he didn't care if they were in his new office. He just kissed her. He wanted to feel his lips pressed to hers again. He nedded it.

"Yeah, keep putting up on me. Everybody can find their love, but TJ here"  
"Shut up Tommy" Connie says as she hugs Mike  
"I missed you Con" Mike kiss her forehead

And three times Mike made Connie fall in love with him. And Connie knew it was risky, that Mike was not a stable person and was almost a sociopath, but there was something in his eyes, in his smile. She fell for him, with all his qualities and his faults. His mannerisms and his addiction to baseball. He was not perfect but he is her Prince Charming, the knight in shining armour... Well, the shining armour was replaced by black Armani suit but that doesn't matter.

It was Mike. No Michael, nor Mike Cutter. Just Mike, her Mike. Her, because he gave his heart to her.

.

.

.

**A/N: **So it's over. R&R please.


End file.
